


Little Morning fun

by HoneyFish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I know everyone does it but i love having Kuroo call Kenma "kitten", Kenma is a little shit, M/M, Morning Sex, Nicknames, Sleepy Sex, but Kuroo loves it, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFish/pseuds/HoneyFish
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma have sleepy morning sex, thats it
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Little Morning fun

**Author's Note:**

> Quick lil fanfic that i hope you guys enjoy!

It wasn't unusal for Kuroo to find Kenma in their bed completely passed out from the night before from streaming and playing video games, and usually Kuroo let the other sleep since he always complained to his boyfriend about taking care of himself. But this morning was very different compared to others.

Kuroo woke up to his boyfriend sleeping next to him in one of his shirts and cute little panties which he had teased Kenma about when they had first gotten together, finding a pair in the others room which made his boyfriend confess that he preferred to wear them over normal male underwear, saying that he found them a lot more comfortable. Kuroo didn't tease him much after that though, finding that panties actually looked very cute on Kenma resulting in him buying more panties for his boyfriend.

The older male hummed softly and turned onto his side to spoon Kenma, pushing his nose to his shoulder gently before he lightly nuzzled him, smiling softly to himself when Kenma let out a soft murmur in his sleep, relaxing into the warmth that pressed up against his back. Kuroo hummed and started placing soft kisses on his shoulder leading up to his boyfriends neck who hummed softly, his body relaxing more under the kisses, encouraging the other to continue, running a hand under Kenma's shirt where his fingers ghosted over Kenma's side who squirmed a bit and let out a tired huff.

"Kuroo..." He mumbled, his voice a bit deeper than usual and groggy

"Sorry, Kitten... You just look so cute." Kuroo told him against his neck before he continued with the soft kisses." Can't just wear something like this and not expect me to want to take a bite out of you." He chuckled out before he lightly bit down on his boyfriend's neck, getting a soft whine out of the other.

"I'll keep in mind to never wear something like this to bed again." He grumbled, but Kuroo only grinned softly, knowing very well that his boyfriend was joking. He went back to running his fingers over Kenma's sides, eventually moving his hand lower to the bare thighs, giving one a light squeeze.

"I better get a good breakfast out of this." Kenma said softly, a bit more awake now but still half asleep. Kuroo laughed and kissed over the shell of his ear, his have traveling over Kenma's clothed dick.

"Hm, I think I can do that." Kuroo said, starting to palm his boyfriend through his soft, pink underwear, earning a soft moan that made Kuroo harder than he already was, his erection pressed firmly up against Kenma's ass through his sweat pants which were soon discarded to the floor at the foot of the bed which now just left the taller male in his boxers, his hand returning to Kenma's dick which was half hard at this point and starting to leak a bit of precum which instantly soaked into his underwear till the fabric was pulled down and off of him, Kenma's breath catching a bit in his throat as the semi-cold air of their room hit the hot tip of his cock.

Kuroo hummed softly to himself and started stroking the male in front of him, listening to the moans thats started growing a bit louder and more frequent, whines and gasps getting mixed in there from time to time, and god if that wasn't music to Kuroo's ears.

Once Kenma was completely hard, Kuroo moved his lips back to his ear." Can you grab the lube for me baby?" He asked softly, the request lazy completed as Kenma whined a bit but leaned over to his nightstand, grabbing the small bottle of lube out of the top drawer, Kuroo taking it from him before he thanked him with a soft kiss to his shoulder before he moved his hand from Kenma's dick to make him prop a leg up before he put some lube on his fingers before he pressed two fingers to his hole, teasingly circling it just to hear Kenma whine softly before he pressed his fingers into him to the second knuckle, biting his lip at the gasp that left Kenma's lips.

Kuroo began thrusting his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, scissoring him open in the process but mainly focusing on pleasuring the other which took more time, but neither of them seemed to care, Kenma enjoying the feeling while Kuroo enjoyed the noises he got out of his boyfriend.  
Eventually he got up to four fingers, making sure Kenma was properly stretched out before he removed his fingers and shifted wipe his fingers on his boxers before he pushed them off. Kenma leaned over as he did that and got a condom out of the same drawer the lube came from.

"I'm way too tired all ready and I'll be even more tired after this, I don't feel like cleaning myself out." He said as he tossed the condom behind him gently, hearing it hit Kuroo in the chest.

"Fine by me, baby." Kuroo chuckled out, grabbing the condom and opening before he put it on and lubed himself up, kissing over Kenma's shoulder like before as he angled himself, slowly starting to push into Kenma with a soft grunt as he closed his eyes, groaning softly as he slid in easily, Kenma whining out and gripping the pillow he rested his head on till Kuroo bottomed out, letting out a breathy moan as he relaxed.

Kuroo gave him time to adjust, leaving light marks on his neck till he felt the other nod lightly, his hips starting to move shortly after that, Kuroo moaning out as his hand moved to wrap around Kenma's length again, stroking slowly to match his gentle thrusts.

Kenma moaned out, biting his lip to quite himself down a bit, he didn't exactly want to deal with a noise complaint from his neighbors since they did live in an apartment.

"Kitten~ I love you so much." Kuroo breathed out, biting down lightly on Kenma's shoulder after he spoke which drew out a loud muffled moan from Kenma.

"Mmph! I-I love you too~" Kenma said shakily before he moaned out again as Kuroo thrusted a little harder.

After a little, Kuroo moved Kenma to lay more on his stomach now as he hovered over him, thrusting faster and harder now sicne the angle was a little easier than the one before. Kenma buried his face in the many pillows on their bed, moaning out praises or Kuroo's name which only made the man above him go faster and harder from the words of encouragement.

Kuroo panted softly as he looked down at Kenma, slowing down a bit to grab Kenma's hips, pulling him up so his ass was in the air, enabling him to reach under Kenma, starting to stroke him again as he thrusted, the boy below him letting out louder muffled moans into the pillows, making Kuroo smirk softly.

As they started to come to the end, Kenma pushed himself up shakily, groaning out." Kuroo I-I can't~" He moaned, panting heavily.

"Can't what, baby? Gonna cum for me?" Kuroo asked him as he reached forward his free hand, tangling his fingers in Kenma's hair before he gripped onto it and pulled his head back, Kenma letting out a strangled moan as his eyes rolled back a bit.

"Yes! yes oh fuck-" He gasped out, clenching down around Kuroo who moaned out, gripping his hair a little harder.

"Go ahead, sweetheart~ Go ahead and cum for me." Kuroo said, and that was all it took before he had Kenma cumming for him, pleased moans leaving the other. not too long after, Kuroo gave his final thrusts before he came with a deep groan, letting his fingers fall from Kenma's hair as he tilted his head back. Kenma let himself fall forward into the pillows a bit, his ass staying up till Kuroo pulled out, the two of them panting a bit and catching their breath.

Kuroo moved to lay down next to Kenma who soon turned to lay on his back. The room was quiet for a moment as they settled down, but once their breathing returned to normal, Kenma hummed and moved to cuddle up next to Kuroo.

"Mm, so i was thinking breakfast sandwiches." He murmured, smirking softly to himself and laughing a bit when Kuroo laughed.

"Oh you little shit, at least give me some time to gain my energy back." Kuroo said as he put his arm around Kenma who scoffed softly.

"You act like an old man, but I guess I can give you some time." he sighed out happily, resting his head on Kuroo's chest before he closed his eyes, Kuroo doing the same, a small smile appearing on his face, he absolutely loved mornings like this.


End file.
